<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch My Back by OhItsActuallyMicheal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456971">Watch My Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItsActuallyMicheal/pseuds/OhItsActuallyMicheal'>OhItsActuallyMicheal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Brief mentions of murder, Brotherhood, Gen, Imposters, crew - Freeform, this is entirely based off the last game I played w/ my brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItsActuallyMicheal/pseuds/OhItsActuallyMicheal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Cyan and Yellow race to complete their tasks while a murderer is on the loose in the shuttle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan &amp; Yellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch My Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written post midnight and literally just for me bc I can’t help but humanize these little spaceman blobs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brief meeting is adjourned, and Yellow quickly grabs Cyan’s arm and races off into the bowels of the ship, the brothers loudly making their way out of the cafeteria. </p><p>“Stay close, I’ve got some wiring I need to do in electrical, then we can head to where you need to go!” Yellow exclaims, peeking around a corner before pulling Cyan behind him as he bolts the last few steps into electrical.</p><p>Cyan nods his head, “I need to reset the shields.”. Yellow busies himself with the wiring, connecting the severed wires with mild jolts of electricity firing him through the gloves. Cyan stands behind him facing the door, keeping watch.</p><p>Finished that task, Yellow moves towards the door, trusting that Cyan will follow without prompting, and checks both sides of the hall. No one. He signals the all clear and they both head out towards shields.</p><p>With Yellow in the lead, he feels Cyan run into his back when the reactor alarm starts blaring. The brothers barely spare a moment of thought before turning tail and running back in the direction that they came from.</p><p>Cyan breaches the door first and skids to a halt, pushing Yellow back just a bit. “Purple’s already here, I’ll get the other side, you watch the door, okay?” Yellow nods and turns, eyes scanning the hallway when the alarm peters out. Cyan reappears at his side and pulls him along away from the reactor.</p><p>“Purple‘s staying behind because she has to refuel the engines, told us to stay weary of Lime.”</p><p>“Why Lime?” </p><p>“Said he was acting suspicious, lurking around the corners near medbay.” Yellow nods,</p><p>“Well... How can we know we can trust Purple?” Yellow peeks around another corner, seeing the back end of a red space suit turn a corner down the hall and out of his line of sight.</p><p>Cyan grunts, “We can’t.” He taps on his egg shaped hat twice, and puts out his gloved hand for a fist bump. “We can only trust each other. Egg Bros?”</p><p>Yellow copies the movements, bumping his hand against his brother’s in a familiar movement. “Egg Bros.”</p><p>Even though he couldn’t see it, Yellow was sure Cyan was smiling back at him.</p><p>They made it to shields without running into anyone else and without any more alarms going off. Yellow just had one more patch of wiring to complete before he’s finished, and Cyan says he’s got some files to deliver to communications.</p><p>But first, the shields.</p><p>Cyan pulls the shield’s controls closer to himself and starts tapping in the codes needed to reactivate the downed shields. </p><p>Yellow stands guard, pacing between the two doors and eyeing the one vent mistrustfully. A handful of seconds pass without a sound, before Yellow spares a moment to turn to his brother and ask,</p><p>“Hey, are the shields giving you some troub-“</p><p>Yellow feels the pressure in his suit drop and the knife stabbing into his neck within milliseconds of getting cut off. He watches, horrified, as a spray of blood follows the knife on its way out of both his skin and suit.</p><p>As the spray of blood splashed disgustingly on such a familiar shade of blue.</p><p>Yellow’s legs crumple beneath him, his head hitting the ground with a hard crash if plexiglass against steel, his hat slipping off and landing on the floor next to him with a sad egg-like splat.</p><p>And he watches his brother jump through the untrustworthy vent without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>